


Занимательная география с Баки Барнсом

by yolo_jackie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, almost road story, post!winter soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мере того, как к Баки возвращаются воспоминания, он посылает Стиву открытки. Каждый раз из нового города.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Занимательная география с Баки Барнсом

1.

Первую открытку Стив находит у себя под дверью: на ней – будто живые, ночные огни порта Анкоридж. Стив смотрит и смотрит, ему кажется, что город вот-вот приобретет объемные очертания, поселится на ладони Стива уютной миниатюрной версией, какие обычно прячутся под прозрачными стеклянными пузырями снежных шаров. Нижний левый угол чуть загнулся, и Стив думает о том, что ведь не просто так эта открытка прошла через полстраны. На обороте отпечатан небольшой якорь – символ города, но, честно говоря, внимание Стива занимает совсем другое. Почерк Баки он узнает мгновенно: оказывается, тот совсем не изменился за все это время. Четкая, уверенно выведенная надпись немногословна примерно настолько же, насколько немногословен мог бы быть и сам Зимний солдат:

_«Здесь почти как на краю мира»_

Стив не может сдержать улыбку, и в голове у него вертится множество вопросов. Почему Анкоридж? Значит ли это, что Баки хочет, чтобы Стив его нашел? Значит ли это, что Баки все вспомнил, или Стив просто единственный человек, который по-настоящему знает его, и Баки держится за него, точно за якорь с открытки? Стив мог бы копать и копать, искать двойные, тройные смыслы этого послания до тех пор, пока не обнаружил бы, что добрался до земного ядра, но так и не получил желаемых ответов. А мог бы срочно вылететь в Анкоридж в надежде на то, что на этот раз Баки не собирается сбегать.

В конце концов Стив не делает ни то, ни другое. Пока что. 

Он еще раз осматривает открытку на предмет каких-либо зацепок: разумеется, Баки выбрал именно такой способ, потому что он не предусматривает наличия обратного адреса. Штамп почтового отделения блеклый, почти выцветший, и Стиву едва ли удается разобрать дату отправки.

Когда он нашел Баки впервые, они, конечно же, подрались, Стив и не ожидал иного. Но Баки больше не пытался его убить, что однозначно говорило о прогрессе в их отношениях. Баки помнил его, но очень отрывочно, и Стив не был уверен, что должен рассказывать всё. Может, Баки должен сам вспомнить. 

Они плечом к плечу сидели посреди разгромленного мотельного номера, и Стив лениво думал о том, что как-то неловко всё вышло и теперь кому-то из них придется заплатить немаленькую неустойку, а Баки вдруг расхохотался. От неожиданности Стив дёрнулся, а потом понял, что уже много-много лет не слышал, как Баки смеётся. И думал ведь, что больше никогда и не услышит. 

Тогда Баки не захотел поехать с ним в Нью-Йорк, предпочитая пройти этот путь в одиночку, а Стив пусть и хотел настоять, но не стал. Между ними была одна-единственная неизвестная – мили дорог, которые для Баки равнялись праву выбирать, – и вера Стива в то, что, когда придет время, Баки вернется к нему. Шли месяцы, и Стив каждый день думал о том, где сейчас Баки, чем он занят, как ему этот новый мир, кажется ли ему, что с сороковых люди очень изменились.

А теперь вот эта открытка. Стив почти злится на Баки за то, что тот не оставляет ему возможности ответить, но только почти, потому что невозможно злиться, зная, что в его руках – первый шаг навстречу. А потом решает – иди ты к чёрту, Баки Барнс, я всё равно отвечу, хоть тебе этого и не хочется, – берет со стола карандаш и отвечает на послание там же, на самой открытке.

_«Дружище, видел бы ты Гренландию с высоты птичьего полета»._

Наверное, если бы Сэм видел его сейчас, то хлопнул бы по плечу и весело спросил, неужто Стив уже может шутить на эту тему.   
Стив и сам даже не подозревал, что может.

2\. 

Вторую открытку почтальон доставляет месяц спустя после первой. 

– Йеллоустонский парк, серьезно? – тихо смеётся про себя Стив, увидев, что на ней изображен медведь, заглядывающий в окно старенького белого форда, а над всем этим парит кажущееся немного ироничным приглашение «Добро пожаловать в Йеллоустоун». На этот раз Баки позволяет себе чуть больше, чем шесть слов.

_«Хорошее место для жизни как на пороховой бочке. Кажется, вчера я испугал медведя»._

Стив тут же дописывает в ответ:

_«Что, зарычал на него?»_

И прячет открытку в ящик стола, где уже покоится предыдущая. А потом, подумав немного, включает ноутбук и заходит в гугл. По запросу «Йеллоустонский национальный парк» выпадает страничка в Википедии, официальный сайт, пара туристических сайтов и отзывов в блогах. Стив читает их все, потом внимательно рассматривает картинки, а заканчивает тем, что открывает гугл-карты и изучает местность. Оказывается, на территории парка было больше трёх тысяч гейзеров, а множество мелких землетрясений происходили так, что незаметны обычным туристам. Стив помнит случайную статью о парке в газете, прочитанную еще в сорок первом, скорее со скуки, чем с интересом. Писали о постройке нового кемпинга, в очередной раз – о важности природного наследия. Уже позже Америка вступила в войну, и важность природного наследия как-то сама по себе оказалась ближе к концу в списке приоритетов. 

Стив поглощает информацию о местах, в которых побывал Баки, с такой решительностью, будто это как-то делает их ближе. Набор случайных фактов, о которых не узнаешь, если не будешь специально интересоваться темой: двести девяносто водопадов, окаменелый лес, уровень смертности животных в связи с несчастными случаями, вызванными гейзерами, ежегодное количество туристов. Стив не может до конца объяснить, зачем ему это, но с каждым таким фактом парк становится всё более реальным. 

Может, вместе с ним и Баки.

3\. 

За следующий месяц Стив получает целых три открытки. Баки быстро перемещается по стране и, судя по отметкам, которые Стив делает на специально для этого приобретенной настенной карте, в его движении нет никакой системы. Словно, проведя столько лет в жизни от приказа до приказа, он теперь старательно избегает любой системы действий, предпочитая ей чистый и непредсказуемый хаос, хозяином которого является только он сам.

Из Детройта Стиву приходит открытка с разными планами города, начиная высотками и заканчивая ярко-красными мордами трамваев. Большая фигурная надпись по центру гласит, что Детройт – это город возрождения. На обороте Баки написал, очевидно, имея в виду слова на картинке:

_«Изготовители открыток преувеличивают»._

Привет из Бостона приносит открытка, на которой изображена старая пристань: спокойная вода, ютящиеся рядом друг с другом корабли под белыми-белыми парусами. Стив читает про музеи и старые церкви, смотрит несколько игр «Рэд Сокс» в записи, отвечает Баки на детройтскую открытку – _«Всегда знал, что Hallmark врут этой стране»_ , – вне очереди восполняет пробелы, образовавшиеся после сна во льдах, ненадолго отложив свой старый список вещей, с которыми следует ознакомиться.

Когда оказывается, что Баки успел побывать в Буффало, Стиву труднее всего сдержаться и не сорваться в путь, ведь Баки так близко, что уже через пару часов Стив бы добрался до города и, бога ради, он бы, наверное, обошел все почтовые отделения Буффало, в котором больше двухсот тысяч человек, лишь бы найти хотя бы ниточку, которая размотанным клубком привела бы его к Баки. Но Стив понимает, что, скорее всего, Баки уже давным-давно уехал из города. Еще он понимает, что не сможет нарушить данное и Баки, и самому себе слово – дать время.

Стив смотрит на оборотную сторону открытки, поглаживая надпись большим пальцем. Баки пишет короткое:

_«373 мили»._

373 мили – это расстояние между Буффало и Нью-Йорком, так услужливо подсказывает Стиву гугл.

 _«Мне надо ближе»_ , – аккуратно выводит Стив и сейчас, как никогда раньше, жалеет о том, что Баки не может этого видеть.

4.

Из Милуоки в Висконсине Стиву приходит очередная открытка с уже привычными городскими пейзажами, и тон Баки — серьезно, с каких пор Стив определяет тон той пары слов в месяц, что ему достается? — кажется более формальным. Он просто говорит:

_«Посмотри посылку. Тебе понравится»._

Только вот нет никакой посылки. Стив проверяет лестничную клетку и думает, что всё дело в том, что его не было дома, когда почтальон приходил, а значит, тот не смог доставить лично в руки, но короткий звонок в почтовое отделение подтверждает, что посылка была доставлена мистеру Стивену Роджерсу прямо в руки. 

Стиву можно гордиться своим самообладанием, потому что он просто закрывает глаза и несколько раз делает глубокий вдох, а потом выходит, запирает квартиру и настойчиво стучится в соседнюю дверь. Шэрон открывает спустя пару секунд, она выглядит немного растрепанно, но мило, а Стив слишком зол для обмена любезностями. 

— И как давно Щ.И.Т. читает мою почту? — обманчиво спокойно интересуется он, но Шэрон остается невозмутимой.   
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Господи, да вы восстановиться толком не успели, а уже шпионите, — Стив сжимает кулаки: ему опасно хочется сделать что-нибудь, например, оставить вмятину в стене. Шэрон молниеносно оценивает ситуацию.  
— Заходи, — она быстро отступает внутрь квартиры, чтобы Стив мог войти, и закрывает за ним дверь. Стив складывает руки на груди в ожидании ответа. 

Он привык к Шэрон, вряд ли их можно было назвать друзьями, но отношения были вполне приятельскими. Когда Щ.И.Т. сгорел в огне «Озарения», у неё уже не было ни приказов обеспечивать безопасность Стива, ни начальства, которое командовало, где и как ей следует жить, но Шэрон всё равно осталась в квартире по соседству. В какой-то момент это перестало напрягать и вызывать подозрения.

— Я не читаю твою почту, — качает головой она.  
— Чёрта с два, — возражает Стив. — Хватит мне врать.  
Он смотрит на неё, не моргая, думая о том, как скоро она поймет, что дело безнадежно, и передаст его вышестоящему начальству.  
— Но, — немного помолчав, добавляет она, — кое-кто другой читает. Вы знакомы.  
— С некоторых пор я много с кем знаком. Конкретнее, агент.  
— Это конфиденциальная информация, Капитан, — в тон отвечает Шэрон и мило улыбается. Видно, что слова Стива её задели, но она всё равно продолжает, будто цитируя приказ: — Капитан Америка не должен знать. Но Стиву Роджерсу я скажу.

Она достает из верхнего ящика трюмо блокнот и вырывает оттуда страницу, быстро пишет на ней номер телефона и протягивает Стиву.

— Это всё, что ты хотел знать, — говорит она.

Нет, мысленно возражает ей Стив. Не всё.

***

— Я по поводу своей почты, — грубо говорит Стив, не давая собеседнику даже возможности что-либо сказать.  
— Меня уже уведомили, мистер Роджерс, — мягко отвечает знакомый голос, и Стив усмехается. Шэрон была права. Они знакомы.  
— Агент Коулсон, — приветствует он. — Я хочу обратно свою посылку.  
— Боюсь, это невозможно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что этот человек играет не только с вами, он играет со службой Щ.И.Т. Вам никогда не казались странными эти открытки? То, как легко такой человек, как Зимний солдат, открывает вам свое местонахождение? В любом из его посланий может таиться ваша смерть, мистер Роджерс, а этого допустить мы не можем.  
— Чушь собачья, Баки не причинит мне... — вреда, хочет сказать Стив. Но понимает, что Щ.И.Т. об этом может и не знать. В тот раз, когда он ушел на поиски Баки, его прикрывали Наташа и Сэм, на всякий случай вместе придумав довольно убедительную легенду, а Щ.И.Т. был разрушен, так что некому было её проверять. Потом он понимает кое-что еще: Щ.И.Т. не мог не пользоваться информацией, которую получал вместе с этими открытками. Каждый раз, когда Стиву приходила почта, Баки всё равно что навешивал на себя жучок кратковременного действия, а потом скрывался от последствий до следующего раза. Но открытки от него продолжали приходить, несмотря ни на что. — Баки не причинит мне вреда, — в конце концов, твердо повторяет Стив. — Я буду говорить об этом с Фьюри. И, бога ради, верните мне мою посылку, Коулсон, иначе, клянусь, моего любопытства хватит на то, чтобы её украсть.  
Коулсон хмыкает в трубку.  
— Думаю, директор уже давно ждет разговора на эту тему.

И еще один кусочек пазла, который вдруг становится на место. Стив бы никогда не дал Щ.И.Т.у понять, что поддерживает связь с Баки, пусть и одностороннюю, пусть и не особо-то и поддерживает, пусть и технически не он сам. А Щ.И.Т. бы до последнего старался держать от Стива в секрете свою чрезмерную осведомленность.   
– Вот почему вы забрали посылку, но открытку, которая прямым текстом говорила о её наличии, оставили, – тянет Стив. – Фьюри мог бы просто позвонить.  
– Я передам ему ваше пожелание, мистер Роджерс. 

Почему-то Стив уверен, что Коулсон улыбается.

***

А в небольшом свертке, который прислал Баки и ради которого Стив был готов устроить охоту за головами, оказывается маленькая фигурка мотоцикла из сувенирного магазина музея Harley-Davidson.

5.

Проходит всего несколько недель после разговора с Фьюри и прошлой открытки, но Стив всё равно не находит себе места. Доходит до того, что на каждой из старых открыток появляются карандашные наброски. Вот Баки работает грузчиком в порту Анкоридж, и его металлическая рука сияет на солнце, вот от него убегает тот самый бедняга медведь, вот он стоит спиной к Стиву и, задрав голову, рассматривает небоскребы Детройта, ходит по улицам Бостона, сидит в кафе в Буффало, едет на мотоцикле по одной из трасс, которые ведут подальше от Милуоки. Время от времени Стив возвращается к каждой из этих открыток, добавляет рисункам всё новые и новые детали.

А потом получает еще одну. На ней — статуя Свободы, обратный адрес и всего одно слово:

_«Привет»._


End file.
